


murderous space aliens will always be better than a cheesy love story

by yunchannn



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, art major bang, bengi and faker are siblings, op is stuck in rarepair hell, sci fi nerd faker, who is also a book blogger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunchannn/pseuds/yunchannn
Summary: Sanghyeok isn't sure how he could be with someone who thinks his books are boring. Junsik acts like a fool believing he will accidentally bump into his soulmate on the streets. Apparently both of them got it wrong.[Soulmate AU where the first words your soulmate will say to you appear on your shoulder when you turn 18]





	1. Words Being Said

_That is the most boring book I’ve ever seen._

Sanghyeok loved books. That was a fact known by everyone and by everyone he meant his family and friends and maybe a few acquaintances at school.

Oh and also the 500+ followers of his blog where he makes a review of every book he’s ever read.

So how come he was stuck with a soulmate who thinks the books he read are boring? Sanghyeok has never read a boring book, ever. He likes to take pride in his taste in literature and has always thought that there was no such thing as a “boring book” only one that wasn’t his cup of tea.

Before Sanghyeok turned 18 he had always been excited on what his tattoo would say. He had grand daydreams in his head where his soulmate would comment about a book he liked or make a reference he’d instantly get. And in his head it would be a cute glasses wearing girl (or guy he wasn’t choosy) and they’d meet in a cozy little coffee shop or in a library. Yep he was a hopeless romantic that way, not that he was going to admit it. so imagine his shock and disappointment when what appeared on his shoulder instead was a freaking insult.

Oh yes Sangyeok was going to take that as an insult. For all he knew he could be reading a book he actually liked and his “soulmate” would say that to his face. So yeah he was going to take it as an insult.

“Sanghyeok?” he heard over from the other side of the bathroom door accompanied with a light knock.

“Yes hyung?”

“Breakfast is ready. Hurry up or you’ll be late!”

“Y-yeah I’ll be out in a sec.” Sanghyeok replied just as he heard his older brother Seongwoon’s footsteps falling away. Sanghyeok turned back to the mirror and traced the words on his shoulder with a heavy sigh.

Why of all the words in the universe does it have to be this? Will he ever get along with this supposed “soulmate”? Did the universe make a mistake somehow?

Sanghyeok let out another sigh before finally putting on his tshirt and jacket and heading out of the bathroom.

* * *

 

“And today on The Soulmate Show: Korea!”

Sanghyeok takes a bite out of his chicken as he looks up to take a peek at the TV.

“Today’s destined lovers met each other because of a malfunctioning elevator! Can you get any sweeter than that folks?”

Sanghyeok goes back to his food just as he hears the usual pre-recorded laughter coming from the show.

“You know they totally missed the opportunity on that one.” Seongwoon commented as he sat across from his little brother. “They should’ve named it The Seoul-mate show!” Seongwoon lets out a delighted laugh, clearly proud of his own pun.

Sanghyeok only chuckles at that. He takes a look at the screen again where an attractive young couple in their 20s was currently being interviewed.

“Seongwoon-hyung…” he says as he kept his eyes on the screen. “Has anyone ever claimed that their soulmate was a mistake? Like they weren’t meant for each other or something like that?”

Seongwoon glances at him. “Is this about your tattoo again?”

“W-well it’s just that…”

“Look Sanghyeok…” Seongwoon lowers his chopsticks and Sanghyeok focuses on his brother, drowning out the voices from the TV.

“It’s been four years now and you don’t even know the context behind it so stop worrying okay? Focus on your studies don’t let this whole soulmate crap get into your head. Media just likes to overhype everything.”

“You only say that because yours is actually good.”

“Um no it’s not. It’s someone challenging me to a 1v1 on League how is that romantic?”

“At least it’s not someone who thinks your book is boring.”

“Oh come on Sanghyeok it’s not that bad. So anyway…”

Sanghyeok tried not to show his disappointment too much. Trust Seongwoon to change the topic just when he needed some reassurance (even just a tiny bit!) that the universe hadn’t made a mistake with his soulmate words.

“You still going to that bookstore?” Seongwoon asked with a knowing look. Sanghyeok fought the blush creeping up on his cheeks.

“Y-yeah I still check out some books from time to time.”

“Oho is it really the books you’re checking out?”

“Hyung!” Sanghyeok protested

“Oh come now don’t tell me you don’t even know his name!”

Aside from his love for books it is also a fact (known only to Seongwoon) that Sanghyeok had a teeny, tiny bit of crush on the cashier at the small secondhand bookstore a few blocks from their university. It may or may not also be the reason Sanghyeok made his visits to the bookstore more frequently despite the fact that he doesn’t buy anything.

“He doesn’t wear a nametag okay?”

“You don’t need a freaking nametag you just need to ask for his name! You know, try to start a conversation?”

But Sanghyeok shook his head at that. “Forget about it hyung I just find him…cute okay? There’s nothing in that.”

“Gee Sanghyeok you never went out on a date since middle school don’t you think it’s time to lighten up for a bit? You know it’s ok to date other people right? We don’t have to be with our soulmates right away. Mom and dad were dating other people before they met each other.”

“I don’t know hyung. I’m just not interested in dating right now okay?”

Thankfully Seongwoon remained quiet at that and for the remainder of the breakfast the two of them simply ate while occasionally glancing up at the TV. In truth Sanghyeok was one of those people who believed that they should be with their soulmate right away. He doesn’t see himself opening up to another person if they weren’t meant to be together. And that’s another thing he was afraid of; that what if he had fallen for another person, got into a relationship then met his soulmate. Was he supposed to just leave the one he’s with for a stranger? Then open himself up all over again?

Just thinking about it stressed him the fuck out and god knows he already has a lot to stress over thanks to school. At least Seongwoon was right about the media overhyping everything. Maybe it’s the reason he’s been obsessing over anything soulmate related. After breakfast while Seongwoon washed the dishes in a hurry, Sanghyeok walked over to the TV.

“How did you know the two of you were truly meant for each other?”

“Oh we just knew the moment we kissed—“

“I looked into her eyes---“

Sanghyeok turned it off before he can hear more.

* * *

 

_I’m sorry about my brother._

Junsik spent his whole life (or at least the days that followed after his 18th birthday) trying to “catch” his soulmate. In his head his soulmate was a cute girl (or guy he wasn’t choosy but mostly in his fantasies it was a girl) who either had an overprotective older brother or mischievous younger one. The second was easy. Junsik had tried going to playgrounds where there were lots of little kids and once or twice (or more than that but he wasn’t going to admit it) he would try to pick a fight with them (he wasn’t going to admit that either) hoping a cute girl will come over and apologize but so far none of it happened. He either got a suspicious glare from a mother or nanny or the kid would actually fight him for real.

Yes it was fucking embarrassing but that was the only solution Junsik can think of. He even tried bumping into older men to see if they’d try to pick a fight with him but to no avail. No cute girl came over to apologize and say the exact words that was tattooed on his shoulder. Junsik hadn’t given up entirely but it had been 4 years now since he turned 18- he was a graduating art major and he knew he should prioritize his studies if he wants to graduate early instead of making a fool out of himself just to see who this mysterious destined soulmate is.

Whatever. He was only 22, Junsik assured himself. Still plenty of time to meet that soulmate.

“Oh good you’re here.” Jaewan said to him as soon as he entered the bookstore. “Now take over I’m fucking starving.”

Junsik laughed at that. It was 4:16 now, his shift should’ve started 16 minutes ago but he had been busy trying to track down his professor who wanted to have a talk with him about his thesis. Now Junsik stepped behind the counter just as Jaewan grabbed his backpack, preparing to head out.

“Not a lot of customers today?” Junsik asked

“Just the usual students aka not that much. Frankly I’m surprised this thing is still open.”

Junsik was glad their boss wasn’t around. “Don’t say that I need the extra income you know.”

“Oh yeah, art school. Bloody expensive. Alright see you around!”

“Bye!” Junsik called out as he watched Jaewan leave. They were both part timers for a small secondhand bookstore a few blocks away from their university so most of their customers were their schoolmates. Most of them were just here to get their required textbooks for a much cheaper price. Only a few of them were here because they’re legit bookworms.

Junsik wasn’t much of a reader himself- he preferred manga, artbooks and other types of graphic novels. That was how he started on his love for art and discovered his talent for it too. Since their little bookstore didn’t attract much customers Junsik had plenty of time to draw while on the job. Lucky for him this place didn’t have a CCTV camera so his boss wouldn’t catch him doing something else but who can blame him anyway? It’s not like there was something to do around here. With little to no customers the books didn’t need arranging and the floors didn’t need much sweeping. Hell he can probably sleep and nobody would come in. But he wasn’t going to risk that so instead he just pulled out his sketchpad and started drawing.

* * *

 

An hour later (yes it took that long) a customer finally came in and it was one of those rare bookworm types. Junsik had actually become familiar with the guy- he came here pretty often but the weird thing was he has never bought anything, ever. He just likes to look around, browse for something to read. And considering the cheap prices they had around here Junsik almost offered to buy one just for him. Was he penniless? He didn’t seem like it. Judging from his appearance Junsik can tell they were the same age and once or twice he’d seen the guy walk in wearing their university hoodie so he concluded that they were also schoolmates.

Junsik had finished his drawing when that guy came in and positioned himself at the sci-fi section, pulling out one of the books. He was usually there so Junsik concluded that sci-fi must be his favourite genre. He had never gone to the romance section (he did once but he made a face there like he was creeped out or something) or to the children’s (of course why would a college student be interested in Learn to Count with Barney?).

Now as the guy opened the book and started reading, Junsik decided on a new drawing. He turned the next page of his sketchpad and making sure he wouldn’t be noticed, started making a sketch of the mysterious sci-fi guy.

At first he thought what he was doing was creepy but then he thought why the hell not? His drawing skills were good anyway the person would even be delighted if they saw the final result. Would Junsik give this though? Nah he probably wouldn’t. as great as his skills are he still thought showing it to this stranger might be embarrassing. So he continued sketching on, making subtle glances at the mysterious customer as he worked.

As time went by Junsik began to notice more details about this person. His forehead would make a little crease from time to time, or his eyes would go wide after reading a sentence or passage. Sometimes a small smile would cross his lips and he would also nod as if he agreed to what the author was saying. Other times he would even look up at the ceiling for a few seconds as if analysing something before going back to his usual pokerface. He was an odd reader, that one.

It was six o’clock when Junsik had finished the sketch. The guy had also finished his reading and returned the book to its original position before heading out. Junsik kept his head low as the guy walked past. For some reason he was embarrassed. Did he notice somehow that Junsik was drawing him? If so he didn’t make any indication. Junsik watched as the guy pulled out his phone and started texting for a few seconds before looking back up and crossing the street. Junsik turned away as soon as he disappeared from view.

Out of curiosity he left the counter and headed over to the sci-fi section. He made sure to remember which book the guy had read. It was around here…fifth row…color green…

“Aha!” Junsik was glad he was the only one around. He pulled the book out, noticing how it still feels sort of warm, and turned it over to read the title.

 _The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy_. The cover had an image of a funny looking alien. Interesting, Junsik silently commented. He began to read the blurb at the back then continued by leafing through the pages.

Junsik made a mental note to himself to check it out tonight as soon as he’s finished with his homework.

* * *

 

“Hey Sanghyeok you done with that code yet?” Sungu said as he approached, Styrofoam cup of coffee in hand. They were both in the school cafeteria and Sanghyeok had his laptop before him.

“Not yet. I can’t seem to figure out what’s wrong with the last part.”

“Here let me help.” Sungu said, squeezing himself beside Sanghyeok. Their cafeteria was situated at the 7th floor of their building and had floor to ceiling windows which offered a good view of the city. He looked out to see the lights from various buildings around them lit up and above Sanghyeok can make out a star here and there. He always liked the city at night. For some reason it made him think of adventures, of new and different possibilities.

Just like this stupid code.

“Hey Sungu do you know anyone from the arts department?”

Sungu looked up briefly before resuming his typing. “A few. Why?”

“Do you know anyone who could be working at that little bookstore nearby?”

“I think I have an idea but…why on earth are you asking?”

Sanghyeok took the cup of coffee in his hands, relishing its warmth on his hands before bringing it to his lips to hide his smile.

“No reason.”

* * *

 

**ASSIGNMENT: SUBMITTED**

Junsik let out a yawn as he stretched his arms. The time at the bottom of his laptop read 11:45 PM. Their online assignment was due midnight and his stupid laptop froze in the middle of his work (stupid Photoshop!) but luckily he had back-up files and was able to submit on time.

Now that was over and done with Junsik began typing on the search bar _The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy_. Of course that led him to hundreds of results but he clicked on the most interesting one and was then led to this site that features the book and below it were a hundred comments and reviews. To the right was a list of suggestions- other books that were like The Hitchhiker’s Guide, recommendations to those who enjoyed it. Junsik scanned the titles and clicked the one that seemed most interesting. Well mostly because of the book cover that featured lasers coming out of huge spaceships-like thingies that had legs. And also explosions.

Junsik was directed to its page: War of the Worlds by H.G. Wells. He wondered if the mysterious sci-fi guy had read this. He scrolled down to the comments and checked out the one that had the most likes.

 **Faker** wrote:  
_While the beginning was super interesting and the wording style is eloquent it failed to hold my focus. The book dragged on, mainly filling itself out by describing everything which I think could’ve been more simplistic. I almost dropped this one (all that description bored me) but I decided to finish it till the end. Full review on my blog._

“Huh.” Junsik said to himself. This guy sounded like some elitist know-it-all. He was probably the type to convince others that a particular book wasn’t worth reading just because it wasn’t his type. “I bet he only reads high and classy literature.” Junsik clicked on the person’s profile. The guy didn’t even have a picture! But how come he had many followers? He scrolled down and saw a glimpse of the books the person had left reviews on. On the comments most of them agreed with his opinions but there was still the occasional argument though Junsik noticed that “Faker” didn’t seem to reply to those.

He also saw the list of books that “Faker” had put under the “to-read” section and interestingly enough The Hitchhiker’s Guide was there. Junsik noticed now that most of the books in this person’s profile was sci-fi.

“Wow.” Junsik muttered to himself. “Faker the Sci-Fi Snob. And what the hell kind of name is Faker anyway?”

Still he continued reading the person’s reviews until he decided to retire for the night.

* * *

 

The mysterious sci-fi guy was back the next day but this time he wasn’t the only customer. Two guys whom Junsik vaguely recognize were there too, noisily chatting at the textbook section. Judging from their shirts they were both from the university’s engineering department. On the other hand, mysterious sci-fi guy was checking out the classic novels. Turns out sci-fi wasn’t his only type. Junsik busied himself at the counter, making sure the change was stacked neatly and correctly. A few minutes later the engineering dudes came up to the counter, carrying a thick, heavy looking textbook. It even made a sound as they plopped it down on the counter. These guys will get their backpacks ripped that’s for sure.

Junsik was glad he was an art student for once. He checked out the title as he held the barcode scanner. Something about Thermodynamics. Huh good luck with that.

“And that will be $400.”

The guy with the backpack that was full of keychains widened his eyes at him. “400? Fucking seriously?”

“Uh did you guys not check the price tag?”

The other guy who wore glasses let out a hopeless what-can-we-do sigh. “Come on man let’s just pay. We need it for finals.”

With a disgruntled sigh the two students pull out their wallets and each handed Junsik $200 bills.

“Oh man $400 for a textbook. I hate college.”

Junsik couldn’t keep the chuckle that escaped his lips. They were the same age anyway so he felt comfortable. “Alright good luck with that my dudes. Need a plastic bag for that one?”

“Nah man we’re good thanks.”

After handing them the receipt the two students headed out of the bookstore, complaining along the way. Junsik was so entertained by them he didn’t immediately notice that another customer was in line behind them. When he heard the sound of a book being plopped down on the counter Junsik came back to his senses and…

Standing right in front of him was the sci-fi dude. Junsik almost wanted to celebrate. He was buying a book at last! Fighting an excited grin he picked up the book, expecting it to be The Hitchhiker’s Guide and was already planning to start a conversation (hey I checked it out last night and it seems interesting!) but to his surprise it wasn’t The Hitchhiker’s Guide. Hell it wasn’t even sci-fi! It was one of those boring ass classics they make you write a report about. And the cover…god he didn’t even know what was going on but it sure as hell did not involve spaceships, murderous aliens and explosions.

War and Peace by Leo Tolstoy. My goodness.

“That…” Junsik tapped his finger lightly against the cover.

“…is the most boring book I’ve ever seen.”

* * *

 

Sanghyeok was in the midst of taking his wallet out of his back pocket when he heard the words.

“That is the most boring book I’ve ever seen.”

He froze. Did he really just hear that or was it his imagination? No, no he heard it perfectly. He cannot be mistaken. And it came from this person. The bookstore cashier. From the place he had been frequenting since he was a freshman.

No, no, no, no….

He felt like he was a character in a movie, at the part that was being played in slow motion. Sanghyeok looked up with a sharp inhale, his eyes growing wide in the process. He met the bookstore cashier’s gaze whose face had turned into a faint shade of red.

“Oh…I-I didn’t mean to sound rude it’s just that you’re always in the sci-fi section so I thought you’re going to get one of the exciting ones like The Hitchhiker’s Guide…or War of the Worlds!”

Sanghyeok couldn’t move. He couldn’t breathe.

This guy was his soulmate. His destined partner. And he had been here all along.

But he wasn’t ready for this. No, no he wasn’t ready. He needed advice, he needed guidance, desperately needed it right now.

And he needed to breathe. So what did Lee Sanghyeok top of his class, consistent honor student do?

He turned around and bolted right out of the fucking bookstore without a word. He ran and ran until his legs could no longer carry him.

* * *

 

“Ow you absolute fucking idiot! Why do you have to sound like a rude, creepy ass shit?” Junsik scolded himself out loud since he was confident nobody would hear. He felt like banging his head against the counter or punching himself or hey why not both?

That’s how much Junsik hated himself at that moment. He can’t believe he had just drove out a customer just because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. _Great, the only customer we have and I scared him away._

Junsik buried his face in his hands, his cheeks hot with shame. He let it stay there for a little longer than necessary before finally fixing himself. The book War and Peace was still on the counter and it stared up at him like it was making fun of his recent blunder.

“Ugh I seriously hate myself right now.” With a groan Junsik got off the counter and grabbed the book to take it back to its shelf.

He wondered if he’ll see the guy again.

He wondered what he’ll say if ever he did.

He also wondered what if the opposite happens.

Then he realized he didn’t want to think about it.

* * *

 

Sanghyeok was afraid he might throw up. His lungs hurt from all that running and as he burst into Seongwoon’s workplace a café not so far from campus, he ignored all the curious stares and did not seem to be bothered by unwanted attention for the first time in his life.

But really why should he even care about that when there were apparently much more urgent matters. Such as meeting your own soulmate and not knowing what the fuck to do.

Seongwoon was thankfully the one behind the counter when Sanghyeok stormed in.

“Hello welcome to—oh Sanghyeok it’s you.”

“Hyung!” Sanghyeok’s voice came out louder than expected and this startled even Seongwoon. Sanghyeok slammed his palms down on the counter, still not caring about the fact that other customers were watching him. “Hyung you gotta help me!”

“W-what’s going on Sanghyeok? Is everything alright?”

“No, no everything is not okay! I-it’s the soulmate! I…I mean, my soulmate!”

“Oh my goodness if this is about your tattoo again—“

“No it’s not that! I mean yes it plays a part but it’s not entirely…”

“Sanghyeok, breathe. Just breathe.” Seongwoon reached out and took his brother’s hands. “I want you to calm down first okay? Just calm down.”

Sanghyeok nodded and fixed his gaze on their entwined hands. He focused on it until he felt his breathing slowing down along with the beating of his heart. The soft jazz music playing from the café’s speakers also helped. He counted from one to ten before finally turning his gaze back to Seongwoon again.

“Okay now tell me what’s going on.”

And just like that Sanghyeok’s nerves returned. “M-my soulmate. I just met my soulmate.”

He can tell that Seongwoon was trying not to make a face. “Okaaay? Are you sure about this? You really heard them say it and it wasn’t just your imagination?”

“No!” Sanghyeok cried out, a little harsher than he expected but he didn’t feel bad about it. He was tired of his brother dismissing his worries specially on times that he needed encouragement. ”It wasn’t my imagination okay? I really heard it! And it’s him. The…”

_Oh my god…_

Sanghyeok gulped, feeling heat rising up to his neck. “The bookstore cashier.”

Seongwoon’s eyes widened for a second before he eventually grinned at his little brother. “Oh my Sanghyeok you’ve got it real bad!”

“No hyung I’m not kidding! I was going to buy this book War and Peace and that’s exactly what he said to me when I got to the counter.”

Seongwoon guffawed. “War and Peace? Seriously? Damn no wonder he’d say that to you. Even I would had I known you were going to read something like that.”

Seongwoon was definitely not helping. Sanghyeok rolled his eyes, scoffing loudly. “I just want to read something else for a change! Ugh come on hyung help me out here will you?”

“Okay, okay.” Seongwoon replied, inhaling deeply as if he had trouble taking in the whole situation. “Why don’t you sit over there while I go make you some tea? We’ll go back to the bookstore once my shift is over.”

It took a bit of convincing for Sanghyeok to finally agree. Perhaps a cup of tea will help calm his nerves. And he did need Seongwoon’s help. The thought of returning to that bookstore by himself somehow terrified him. With no other choice, Sanghyeok plopped himself down on one of the corner tables, pulled his phone out and started typing.

* * *

 

Junsik flipped the sign from OPEN to CLOSE. After that awful blunder with the sci-fi guy the store had about two other customers and both of them were university students. Junsik went over to the textbook section and sat on the floor as he arranged the books. He was busy concentrating, hauling books here and there (why were the science-y ones always so big?) when he heard the unmistakable sound of the bells above the door clanging.

Junsik immediately turned. “Hey we’re clo—“

He didn’t get to finish his sentence upon seeing who it was. Junsik immediately recognized those circular framed glasses and that skinny frame sporting the red university jacket. But he wasn’t alone. Standing in front of sci-fi guy and glaring down at him was another guy Junsik wasn’t familiar with. He was also unmistakably older than the both of them.

Junsik rose to his feet. Sci-fi dude nervously fidgeted behind.

“You…” the older guy started and Junsik guessed that he must be the sci-fi dude’s friend who heard about what happened a while ago so in his head Junsik began to prepare his apology speech but it turns out he won’t be needing it.

“What’s written on your shoulder?”

Junsik was taken aback. This guy wanted to know his soulmate tattoo? What the hell for? He was even more surprised when he stepped forward, his frown deepening.

“I said what’s on your—“

“Hyung!” sci-fi nerd stepped forward as well, grabbing the other guy’s arm and pulling him back. “I…I’ll talk to him.”

Now Junsik was hella confused. The fuck was going on exactly? The older guy nodded before stepping back, allowing the two of them more space and privacy. For some reason Junsik’s heart started racing and he can feel something at the pit of his stomach, something he’d never felt before but wasn’t altogether unwelcome.

Sci-fi nerd looked up at him, obviously trying his best to quell his nerves. Then he heard it.

“I’m sorry about my brother.”

There. The words he’d been dying to hear for so long. The words that got him acting like a fool. It was said, just like that. In a small secondhand bookstore with him standing around a pile of boring ass textbooks, dressed in his old jeans and sweatshirt.

 Junsik had always thought the moment you meet your soulmate was going to be romantic, full of sparks, full of fireworks. Wasn’t that what they always featured on media? But as Junsik let his gaze linger on this person- his soulmate’s- face he found that he wasn’t disappointed at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk shit about sci-fi I'm just putting down the titles I'm familiar with ::::)


	2. First Meeting, Second Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and once again op blatantly exposes their taste in kpop 
> 
> anyways I personally wasn't satisfied with this chapter it's like I wanted to change something but couldn't figure out what it is and everything is just so busy and I didn't want to prolong this any longer so I just decided to post it. Thanks again to everyone who liked this one :D

Realization dawned in on both of their faces. The tiniest hint of a smile showed on Junsik’s face.

“I-it’s what written on your shoulder isn’t it?” Sanghyeok said. For the first time in his life ever since he turned 18 and got his soulmark, he wished the universe did _not_ make a mistake on him.

“Yes.”

And just like that Sanghyeok let himself relax. He let out a slow exhale, like he was a deflating balloon.

“I’m Bae Junsik.”

“Lee Sanghyeok. And that’s my brother Seongwoon.”

Seongwoon made a little wiggle with his fingers. He was standing at a distance, checking out the titles in the mystery section.

So they finally know each other’s names. Both of them had no idea what to do next. Both of them wished there was a manual for this.

“So…” Sanghyeok decided to make the “first move”. “If you’re free right now would you like to join us for dinner?”

That’s when Seongwoon piped up. Apparently he wasn’t _that_ distracted. “Hey it’s dinner for you two only! I ain’t third wheeling.”

The boys chuckled at that.

“Um yeah sure. That would be great. If you let me finish this for a while?” Junsik indicated at the pile of textbooks on the floor.

“Oh sure. Not in too much of a hurry. By the way is War and Peace still here? I want to buy it.”

The two boys shared a knowing smile. Nothing like a boring book to remember their first meeting.

* * *

 

The good thing about their university was the many establishments surrounding it so they didn’t have to look far for a good place to eat. Over the course of dinner the boys got to know each other.

Sanghyeok learned that Junsik was a fine arts major who dreamed of going to Europe someday and visiting the famous art museums there. He also learned that Junsik had a little sister in elementary school and he loved mint chocolate chip ice cream and hated pineapple on pizza.

Junsik found out that Sanghyeok was a computer science major (he could’ve sworn the guy was in liberal arts) had a dream that he would design a game someday that would turn him into a millionaire then he would use the money to buy a cozy cottage in the countryside (Junsik kind of imagined himself as part of that dream) and then he would publish a book (again Junsik imagined himself this time he would be the illustrator). He also discovered that Sanghyeok loved Star Trek more than Star Wars and actually preferred cats more than dogs. (Junsik was going to just have to deal with that one)

They also talked about a lot of other stuff, mostly random shit like they were trying to cram their heads with as much information about the other as they could like they were going to be quizzed about it. They stayed at the restaurant until it was almost closing time.

As they got out of the restaurant Sanghyeok learned that Junsik had a car. Well it was a secondhand one and just something from his parents. He left it at campus so they had to walk back there, Junsik offering Sanghyeok a ride back to his apartment. Along the way they talked and talked, not noticing the time and both wishing they had more of it.

Junsik’s car was an old Hyundai sedan, the backseat littered with different art materials and a sketchbook here and there. Apparently Junsik owned lots of it.

“So.” Junsik said as he drove. “What is War and Peace all about?”

“It’s kind of a political novel actually. It’s about the French invasion of Russia and the impact of the Napoleonic era on Russian society. But it has romance too.”

If Junsik hadn’t been driving he would’ve stared at Sanghyeok in disbelief. He did grow quiet for a few seconds though before throwing his hands up in mock frustration.

“Seriously dude? Are you kidding me? You choose that over a book about alien invasions?”

“Well I kind of wanted to read something new.”

“Still.” Junsik pointed out. “Murderous space aliens will always be better than a cheesy love story. Napoleon notwithstanding, no offense to him.”

Sanghyeok laughed so hard he clutched at his stomach and it somehow made Junsik proud of himself. He made a promise, right there and then, to make this absolutely amazing, absolutely weird booknerd laugh more often.

“So I’m guessing you don’t like to read books that much.” Sanghyeok commented

“Nah I’m more of like a comics kind of guy. That’s how I got into the arts. My dad has this collection of vintage comics thanks to his time overseas. I used to read it a lot when I was a kid before going to bed, if you count staring at pictures as reading. I knew more about Spiderman and Captain America more than I knew Barney and Big Bird.”

Sanghyeok laughed again. He didn’t mind that his soulmate was a non-bookworm. He wanted to scold himself now for even wishing such a thing. Soulmates don’t always have to like the same damn thing, he realized now. That would be boring wouldn’t it? It would be like dating himself.

Bae Junsik was a breath of fresh air to Sanghyeok and he didn’t mind having more of it.

So he was disappointed when they finally reached his apartment. Seongwoon must be inside now, waiting to hear all about the juicy details.

“Nice place.” Junsik commented and it wasn’t a lie. At least the building didn’t look too shabby though it didn’t scream “expensive” either.

“It’s just temporary while my brother and I go to university. We’ll be back in our hometown after we graduate.”

Junsik didn’t want to think about that just yet. On the other hand Sanghyeok hadn’t made any move to leave. Both of them sat there, not wanting to say goodbye yet.

“Do you want to come in?”

“Oh no I have to get home. Still have some stuff to finish.” Well it wasn’t exactly a lie but Junsik knew that that can wait.

“Can I see your drawing by the way?”

“Drawing?”

“You know, the one you drew of me.”

Junsik inhaled sharply. “You—“

“Yeah of course I noticed.” Sanghyeok might as well have said “duh”.

“Oh god.” Junsik hadn’t even thought of it. He felt his face heating up. “I must’ve been such a creep.”

“No not at all. I kind of liked it actually. You know…” Sanghyeok let his gaze wander as he absentmindedly played with his fingers. “I’ve always thought you were cute. You’re one of the reasons why I frequented that shop. Before I didn’t get to visit it that much because of schoolwork.”

Junsik got a burst of courage from that. “So murderous space aliens have nothing to do with anything?”

“Hmm it might be.”

They shared a laugh at that before Junsik removed his seatbelt to reach over to the backseat and grabbed one of the sketchbooks lying there. He flipped the pages too fast like suddenly he had become embarrassed of his skills.

“Here.” He handed the sketch over to Sanghyeok who took it with wide eyes.

“Wow!” was all he could say as he stared at his own self. Or at least the one Junsik drew of him. He let his fingers touch the drawing, not quite believing how lifelike it seemed. “You even got the glasses correct. It’s so…detailed.”

“Yeah well what can I say?” Junsik grinned, a deep blush coloring his cheeks. “I wouldn’t have survived three years of art school if I didn’t draw like Picasso or some shit.”

He was used to compliments of his art- from his parents, friends, relatives…but somehow seeing it on Sanghyeok’s face how much he liked his work, it somehow trumped all of the compliments he’s received thus far.

“Do you post your work online?”

“No not really. I don’t use social media that much.”

“Are you kidding? You definitely should. A lot of artists do that. I bet if you make an art account you’d gain a lot of followers. You can meet potential clients too and it’s a good step to get your work out there.”

Why did Sanghyeok sound like he’s done this before?

“I’ll think about it I guess.”

“Can I see the others?” Sanghyeok sounded so hopeful Junsik found it hard to say no. He watched as Sanghyeok started from the first page, his eyes taking in every detail. His first drawing on that sketchbook was of the flowers they had at home in the living room in that porcelain vase his mom had bought on a whim. He even got the vase’s intricate designs right. His second drawing was of a beach ball. He had been practicing shadows at that time. The third one was of a pirate ship that reminded Sanghyeok of the ones he’d see in cartoons but much more detailed. The fourth was Junsik’s drawing of him and after that an unfinished drawing of a car.

“You don’t draw people much do you?” Sanghyeok said as he leafed through the rest of the pages and true enough most of them were drawings of objects. His was the only living thing in there.

“I only draw things that interests me.”

Sanghyeok’s heart skipped a beat at that.

The indication of what he just said dawned on Junsik and he felt his cheeks warm again. “I mean…well I’m not totally a people person. I just prefer drawing things, nature…still life.”

“Oh.” Sanghyeok was a bit surprised to hear it. “I’ve pegged you for a people person actually.”

“Really? What makes you think that?”

Sanghyeok shrugged. “You seem friendly and all. Like when you interact with customers our age you seem to make them smile so easily, fall into rhythm with them. I can never do that that’s why I only have few friends until now. But I don’t mind I kind of prefer it actually.”

So at least Junsik wasn’t wrong in his assumption that scifi nerd was also an introvert. But of course he was.

“So you notice me interacting with other customers?”

Sanghyeok playfully tossed the sketchbook back to Junsik. “I think I have enough ego feeding done for one night.”

Junsik caught it in time. “Hey we artists love compliments you know. We love to be reminded that we are amazing. But hey you’re not totally wrong I may not be a people person but I guess I just like making others smile. I mean, the world is already tough as it is. A little smile could go a long way.”

Wow. Sanghyeok had to remind himself that this guy was his _soulmate_. Silently he thanked the universe and asked for forgiveness for even thinking it made a mistake.

“You’re a good person Bae Junsik.” Sanghyeok heard himself saying as he removed his seatbelt. “A true artist.”

“Wow true artist what does that even mean?”

“Well when you said you liked making people smile I thought isn’t that what artists liked doing? Expressing themselves through whatever medium they liked doing best so they can share it with others? Just you know…whatever. Random thoughts. Don’t mind me I’m rambling.”

“Whoa are you sure you’re in computer science and not like, in Literature or something?”

“I’m not even that creative. I don’t know how to word myself correctly.”

“But you said you’d like to write a book someday. What will it be about then?”

At that Sanghyeok’s eyes twinkled and Junsik’s hand itched for a pencil the way a photographer might want to capture an image they see on the spot. But he stayed there, hands on his lap as he stared at Sanghyeok, wishing that if he stared hard enough the spark in Sanghyeok’s eyes will be engrained at the back of his mind and he can pour them out on paper later.

“I want to write an adventure novel with elements of sci-fi. I don’t have a concrete idea yet but I want it to involve kids, space pirates, lots of action and puzzle solving. Oh I know that sounds boring but…”

Junsik found himself leaning closer towards Sanghyeok and it had nothing to do with his story.

“No I don’t think that’s boring at all. Why kids though?”

“Kids are the most adventurous and imaginative I guess. And when I was younger and still not into serious, boring books like War and Peace…” Sanghyeok met Junsik’s gaze at that and he felt warmth spread across his cheeks. He looked away shyly, wondering why Junsik was staring at him that way but it wasn’t altogether unpleasant.

“I loved reading adventure books. I guess in a way they took me to places that didn’t exist in this world. I can imagine that I was battling three-headed monsters instead of social anxiety and befriending knights and superheroes instead of sitting alone in the playground. I guess that’s why I want to write an adventure book. So kids like me wouldn’t feel so alone and I can share this feeling I had when I was a kid, reading those kinds of books.”

Somehow their hands found each other in the middle of all that. He felt Junsik’s fingers curling around his own and Sanghyeok wished he can have more. He was allowed that wasn’t he? But he held himself, not wanting to appear too forward. He gazed at their entwined hands resting atop his thigh.

“Spoken like a true artist.” Junsik’s voice was suddenly next to his ear; he felt the other’s breath warm against his skin. It sent shivers down Sanghyeok’s spine.

“You’re a good person too Lee Sanghyeok. I’m glad I met you.”

Those were the last words he heard before he felt a pair of lips, warm and moist against his cheek. And it lingered there for a good few seconds before pulling away.

And in that moment Sanghyeok decided, screw everything. He wanted more.

_Oh we just knew the moment we kissed…_

_I looked into her eyes…_

Sanghyeok turned and grabbed Junsik by the collar. He had no time to fully register the surprise on the other man’s face as Sanghyeok brought their lips together and at first it was awkward- it was so sudden that their teeth had even touched and Sanghyeok, embarrassed at that but wanting to try again, slowly adjusted himself so that Junsik’s bottom lip was in between his and he wasn’t even sure if he was doing this right but at least their teeth were no longer touching and inexperienced as he may be, Sanghyeok was fairly sure it was a big no-no.

Now that he started this, he had no idea what to do next and Junsik as if sensing this, picked up where he hesitated. He pressed further into Sanghyeok placing both hands on Sanghyeok’s shoulder as if to steady himself. As they kissed he let his fingers run over the part where Sanghyeok’s soulmark should be and the boy let out a sound at the back of his throat that wasn’t altogether unpleasant.

Junsik could barely keep his smile at that. Sanghyeok felt the other boy’s lips slightly parting and next he felt the other boy’s tongue sliding into him, a slight jab against his as if asking for permission to continue and although Sanghyeok wanted it, he found himself pulling back with a sharp intake of his breath. Junsik was startled at this, pulling back too with a start. He took notice of the rapid rise and fall of Sanghyeok’s chest, the deep flush coloring the boy’s cheeks.

“I…I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that. I-it was so forward of me. I…I’m sorry.”

“N-no!” Sanghyeok stammered. “N-no it’s fine y-you don’t need to apologize. I was just…”

Scared. In truth, Sanghyeok got scared. He had never been kissed like this, had never felt so much need to have more of the other person that it scared him. Junsik would think it was weird so he kept his mouth shut.

“I…I better go. My brother might be getting worried.”

Seongwoon could care less whatever the heck Sanghyeok was up to he just didn’t want to see anymore of Junsik’s pained expression at that moment and again he wanted to explain that none of this was Junsik’s fault bring out the classic “it’s not you it’s me!” line but really he’d rather just get out of the car and hate himself for the rest of the night.

“I…I’ll see you tomorrow.” Junsik managed to say, the hope evident in his tone.

“Of course.” Sanghyeok replied as he got out of the car.

“Goodnight.” He added just to indicate that he wasn’t mad at Junsik or anything.

“Goodnight.”

Sanghyeok slid his backpack over his shoulder and walked towards their apartment, silently cursing himself along the way. Why does he always fuck up the good things that happen to him? Why does he have to be anxious all the goddamn time?  Would Junsik even stay with him if he went on like this?

Sanghyeok shuddered to think. He didn’t hear the sound of Junsik’s car pulling away until he got inside the building.

* * *

 

This was all too much. This day had been all too much. Even though it was midnight Junsik was still tossing and turning in his bed that in the end he just decided to sit up and browse the Internet, hoping it will help him fall asleep.

 Junsik found himself going back to that site with the book reviews. He saw that familiar username again underneath all that comments. The username “Faker” seemed to beckon to him and so he clicked on it, taking him instantly to the person’s profile. He scrolled down, past the many sci-fi books until eventually he found something different.

Junsik smiled. Apparently “Faker” tried reading romance.

 **THE FAULT IN FIFTY SHADES OF OUR STARS by E.L. Green**  
Faker wrote: wow the first time I actually dared myself to read a romance novel and I happen to pick up this trash. One star out of five. I’d give a zero if I could. Full review on my blog!  
241 Likes 47 Comments  
**crown.minho** wrote: HOW DARE YOU! The Fault should be a modern classic! It is the epitome of a whirlwind romance that defies the hands of the universe itself! Someone like you would never understand!  
**peanutbutterjelly** wrote: while I agree that this book is trash there are some pretty good points too. You should’ve tackled that  
**Faker** wrote: **@crown.minho** i had a headache just from reading your comment…  
**khandongha:** that BDSM scene made me nut

 

Now that Junsik realized it he had never clicked on the guy’s blog despite him always ending his comments with that. So he clicked on the link and what greeted him next might as well be the plot twist of the century.

Or in his life at least.

On top of the site was a banner that was clearly inspired by outer space. The words MIDLANE KING LOVES SCIFI stood amidst a backdrop of stars, planets and cartoony rocketships. His heart raced faster as he scrolled down to confirm his suspicions.

 On the right side of the page he was greeted by Sanghyeok’s picture; in it he was crouching down, smiling at the camera as he petted a cute little dog. Underneath it says:

_When not busy fighting hostile alien ships or having light sabre duels with Darth Vader, Lee Sanghyeok can be found programming codes and running databases in ABC University. Or he will just be playing League of Legends._

 Junsik’s grin was so big his cheeks were starting to hurt. He scrolled to the top, most recent post and found that it was written just a few hours ago. His heartbeat escalated as his eyes skim over the words.

_Guys holy shit you wouldn’t believe this! I can’t believe it either!_

_My soulmate is the bookstore cashier I’ve mentioned about in some of my posts. And yes, the person you guys have been urging me to talk to. Well guess what he did finally talk to me and like the idiot that I am, I just sped out of there. Look, before you chastise me I didn’t know what to do okay? I mean here I was, admiring him from afar every time I go to that bookstore and suddenly he says the exact words I’ve always been dying to hear?!_

_Thank you War and Peace by Leo Tolstoy I owe you everything._

_Now I’m in my brother’s workplace. My hands are shaking so bad you have no idea how many times I’ve hit backspace just typing this. Now my brother is coming over with some tea to help me calm down. I’ll update you guys soon._

**Comments:**  
**crown.minho:** War and Peace is NOT boring!!

 **kurOneko:** I don’t think that’s the main topic here…

 **peanutbutterjelly:** holy shit!! UPDATE SOON PLS

 **hoonhoonheo:** YES!! WE NEED UPDATES ASAP!! Ugh my heart I can’t with this post!! IM SCREAMING IN MY DORM ROOM

 **smebbu:** wow so happy for u man!! Don’t let ur anxiety get to u. u can do this!! Looking forward for updates

 **midlane-king-loves-scifi:** thank you guys! This tea is helping with my nerves somehow LOL. I’ll be going back there later with my brother. Wish me luck!

 **hoonhoonheo** : YESSS OMG I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU. Go get him dude we’re right behind ya~

 **crown.minho:** huh I wonder what the other guy’s soulmark says. Hey if u screw this up we won’t forgive u

 **khandongha:** damn that made me scream like a 13 year old girl who’s just seen One Direction

 **crown.minho** : now what the hell is a One Direction?

After Junsik skimmed over the rest of the comments he closed the browser, went to his list of newly added contacts and hit DIAL.

* * *

 

Thankfully they had exchanged numbers over dinner. But Sanghyeok wasn’t so thankful now as he stared at his phone screen for what seemed like hours, wondering if he should call or just leave a text. He so badly wanted to apologize; he did not want Junsik to think it was his fault. But was he still awake at this time? Well he did mention he had some stuff to finish but what if it was just an excuse? What if Junsik would never want to speak to him again because he was too weird and nerdy…

_Sarangeul haessda uriga manna…_

“AAH!” Sanghyeok almost dropped his phone out of his hands the moment his ringtone came out of nowhere.

“Christ.” He mumbled under his breath as soon as he regained his composure again. Junsik’s name flashed on the screen and Sanghyeok could not believe his luck. But did he deserve it?

No, no this was no time to listen to his anxious thoughts. Pushing them away, Sanghyeok took a deep breath before hitting ANSWER. He pressed the phone to his ear, looking forward to hear Junsik’s voice next to it.

“Hey.”

“So.” It was such a relief to hear his soulmate’s voice. Sanghyeok plopped down on his bed, wrapping his comforter around him, pretending it was Junsik.

“You never told me you’re Internet famous Mr. Faker.”

And just like that Sanghyeok was back on his feet again. “W-what?! How did you—“

“Or should I call you Midlane King loves scifi? Which do you prefer?”

Junsik was clearly enjoying this. “Ok seriously how did you…”

“I looked up The Hitchhiker’s Guide on that day you came in and started reading it.”

Sanghyeok gulped. It was also the day Junsik had drawn him, forever immortalized on his sketchbook.

“And I was led to this site where users can leave book reviews. I must say your name is on a lot of scifi books but I think I enjoyed your review on The Fault in Fifty Shades of Our Stars the most.”

“Oh god.” Sanghyeok groaned. “Don’t get me started on that one.”

“Yeah tell me how you came up with the phrase this shit is like every hormonal teenage girl’s wet dream.”

“Oh shut up!” Sanghyeok replied. But he was laughing.

“And I must say I’m quite flattered you think of me as the cute bookstore cashier and that I alone should be enough to draw customers in—“

“Shut up!” if someone could see Sanghyeok’s face right now they’d think he had turned into a tomato.

Junsik laughed, clearly finding entertainment in all this. “I’ll have you know I’m barely being paid here and I have to fix the ceiling every time it leaks. I swear my boss is so cheap he’d start charging customers just for breathing.”

“Shut up you’re making my insides hurt.”

“Oh I think that’s a good thing Mr. Faker it is my duty after all to make your insides hurt.”

Then silence.

“Oh. I, uh…didn’t mean it that way if you know what I mean.” Junsik threw in a nervous chuckle. “I totally mean that in a wholesome way I swear.”

“Huh sure you do.”

“God I really need to shut up do I?”

“I’ve been telling you that for the past few minutes thank you very much.”

“So…when will you give your fans the update?”

“Hmm maybe tomorrow if I find the time.”

“It is technically tomorrow if you check the time.”

“Oh. Right.” Sanghyeok glanced up at his alarm clock on his bedside drawer. It was indeed well past midnight.

“What are you doing still up?” Junsik asked

“Can’t sleep. So much has happened you know and somehow I don’t feel tired at all.”

“Same. I don’t think I want to sleep.”

“So…what do you want to do instead?” Sanghyeok stared down at his feet, wishing Junsik would stay talking to him. But apparently his soulmate had other plans.

“Wanna sneak out?”

“W-what?”

“I have a car remember? I can pick you up and we can just drive around to wherever.”

“Yes.” Sanghyeok found himself smiling. “I think I’d very much like that.”

“Would your brother get mad?”

“Oh I don’t think he cares that much. But let’s just say I’ll sneak through the window just for safety measures.” His heart raced at the thought of seeing Junsik again and possibly having a second chance with that kiss…

“Wow safety measures. Your brother’s wrath scarier than a broken leg huh? I can totally relate.”

Junsik gave off the vibe that he had done this many times before perhaps when he was in high school. But Sanghyeok never did. He was the boring, stereotypical nerd that much he was going to admit.

But Junsik liked him anyway. And he knew that he had many opportunities, many chances to explore new, different things with this person. It scared and excited him at the same time but his need to be with this person trumped all that.

“So do you have any plans? Where will you take me Mr. Future Picasso?”

“Hmm…” from the background Sanghyeok can hear the sound of car keys being removed. “I’d like to say something grand but seeing as we’re both broke college students we’ll just drive by the sea how about that? Or I know this 24/7 diner where we can stuff ourselves with fries and ice cream till we get sick.”

Sanghyeok walked over to the window, his eyes on the road as if Junsik would magically appear any second now. Above him, a shooting star just zoomed past as if bringing with it endless wishes and possibilities.

“I’d very much like that.”


End file.
